Make Me Feel So Pretty
by ladyjess2004
Summary: Rachel wants to get a nose job. Quinn shows her how beautiful she is and that she doesn't need one. Inspired by I Feel Pretty/Unpretty


So after listening to I Feel Pretty/Unpretty on constant repeat yesterday and most of today, I wrote this quick. Just a fluffy smutty little Faberry piece for you all!

"Rachel, will you put those pamphlets down? For the last time you don't need a nose job."

The tiny diva sat crossed legged on her bed, leaflets for plastic surgeons throughout the greater Lima area and even in Indiana spread out around her. Ever since Finn in his gumpy flailing way had hit her in the nose during rehearsal, Rachel had been hell bent on needing plastic surgery. Quinn hated that her girlfriend felt that way; she couldn't help but think back to the day that Rachel had told Finn that the baby wasn't his and she had said, "I understand if you want to hit me. But if you could, just stay away from my nose."

"I don't want a nose job, Quinn," Rachel said indignantly. "But look at me. I'm like Marsha Brady. It's been days and it's still puffy and do you see this little bump at the top now? I need to get that fixed and if I'm doing that, why not make it smaller? More bang for my buck, you know?"

"No!" Quinn snapped. "Stop it!" She snatched up all the pamphlets and crushed them in her hands ripping them in half when she could. "You are not getting a fucking nose job!"

Rachel's eyes welled with tears as Quinn dumped the papers in her bedazzled trashcan. "Quinn, you can't possibly understand this. You are so beautiful and…"

"And what? You're not? Don't ever say anything like that. You are so beautiful baby, you take my breath away every time I look at you." Quinn sat down on the bed next to Rachel and took her hands in hers. Hazel eyes looked deep into chocolate brown. In a quiet voice the blonde said, "Please Rachel. I love you just the way you are. Promise me you won't change anything about yourself."

Before she could say anything, Quinn leaned forward and lightly kissed the bridge of the diva's nose. Rachel's eyes closed and she sighed contentedly as Quinn continued to place butterfly kisses up and down and around her nose. "Rachel…can I show you how much I love you?"

Opening her eyes briefly, Rachel nodded her head. Her eyelids dropped seconds later when Quinn gently placed her lips against hers. The blonde's lips were warm and soft. Every time they kissed Rachel swore it felt like fireworks and it ignited a desire deep in her belly. Normally their kisses quickly turned frantic but this time they were both content to take it slow. It was minutes before Quinn's tongue even ran along Rachel's bottom lip asking for permission to slip inside her mouth.

Quinn allowed her hands to roam, starting in Rachel's thick brown hair and heading down across her neck to her shoulders and down her arms. She tentatively toyed with the hem of the diva's sweater while their lips were still fused together. Rachel pulled away just a fraction; enough to speak but not so much that their lips were no longer touching.

"It's okay."

Two simple words and that was all the former cheerleader needed. She lifted the blue fabric up, her eyes opening to sneak a peek at the new expanses of skin being exposed, gasping in surprise when it was revealed that Rachel was not wearing a bra. When the sweater was discarded on the floor, Quinn finally moved her kisses away from Rachel's lips. She placed warm open-mouthed kisses along the brunette's neck all the while murmuring sweet I love you's and reassurances that she was beautiful.

Rachel felt tears in her eyes. From the moment they started dating Quinn had always been affectionate but this was entirely different. She felt exposed and vulnerable yet being with Quinn and hearing her sweet voice made her heart swell with more love than she knew she was capable of feeling. And having Quinn's mouth on her, which was currently at the swell of her breast, sparked something else within her. She felt a small tingle between her legs and she wanted more. She and Quinn had never done anything more than make out; she had given the blonde the same speech she had given to Finn about wanting to wait until she was twenty five, but she suddenly realized this was everything she ever wanted. This was her perfect moment and she wasn't going to let it slip by.

"Quinn," she gasped out just as the blonde took a taut nipple into her mouth. Quinn must have thought Rachel was simply voicing her pleasure because she continued to suck at the small bud. Rachel tugged at Quinn's hair and said her name again, more forceful this time.

The blonde jerked away from her girlfriend's body, terrified that she had done something wrong or that she had gone too far. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I know you want to wait but I thought this would be okay."

The brunette smiled brightly as she said, "Oh no, that's not it at all. I just wanted to tell you…I'm ready."

"What? Are you sure?" Quinn was shocked to say the least but pleasantly so. She was willing to wait as long as Rachel wanted but that didn't mean she wasn't hoping this day would come sooner rather than later.

"Yes. This feels right. You wanted to show me how much you love me and I don't want you to hold back. And hopefully I can show you how much I love you as well."

Quinn literally felt her cheek muscles strain with the force of her smile. She didn't think it was possible but she just fell even more in love with the tiny diva. She kissed Rachel deeply while her hands cupped the girl's breasts, rolling the nipples with her thumbs. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth as her hands did some of their own exploring. She made her way underneath the blonde's shirt and up to her breasts, mimicking what Quinn was doing to her except over the bra.

Rachel's small hands felt amazing but the blonde growled in frustration. She needed skin on skin contact. She pulled her hands away from Rachel's body and hurriedly removed her shirt and bra and then practically tackled the brunette; wrapping her in a tight embrace and exulting in the sensation of their bare breasts pressed together. Quinn pulled Rachel down on the bed so they were both lying on their sides facing each other. This time their kisses were fast and passionate, a mix of lips and tongues, their limbs tangled together, fingers running up and down one another's back.

Softly and sensually, Quinn began to run her fingers up Rachel's thigh and underneath her skirt. She moaned loudly when reached between her legs; the diva's panties were soaking wet. "God Rachel, you really want this don't you?"

"Yes," the brunette replied, one hand stroking Quinn's breast while the other fumbled with the button of her jeans. "You make me so wet baby. Always. You get me so worked up, I touch myself every night thinking about you."

"Fuck that's so hot," Quinn groaned as she dipped a single finger into Rachel's underwear.

The brunette whimpered. "Quinn…clothes off. I don't want to lose my virginity with my skirt on."

The blonde chuckled at the diva's panicked comment. "Oh sweetie, I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to feel how much you wanted me." It was then that she noticed that Rachel had undone the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper and was struggling to get the pants off of her. Quinn shifted her hips so the jeans could slither down her legs. She kicked them off while Rachel pushed Quinn's panties down as well. The blonde loved Rachel's enthusiasm, once she decided to do something she went at it full force.

Once there was no more clothing to remove from her body, Quinn took off Rachel's skirt and drenched boy shorts. She took a moment to admire the singer's body, it was even more gorgeous without the tight sweater and tiny skirt. She marveled at how naturally tan her skin was, she knew for a fact that Rachel never went to the tanning booth, and her long legs despite the fact that she was just over five feet tall.

"So beautiful," Quinn whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rachel rolled on her back and opened her legs. Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth watered at the sight of Rachel's outer lips spread open and exposing the tiny button that was already peeking out of its hood. She reached forward and lightly touched the bud with her index finger. Rachel gasped loudly and raised her hips in the air. "Oh God Quinn, do that again!"

Quinn did as she was told, this time using more pressure and moving her finger in small circles. Rachel cried out and tilted her head back as her hips continued to move of their own accord. Quinn played with the small bud; she loved how Rachel reacted to her touch and she was sure she could get Rachel to come this way but she knew they both wanted more.

"Sweetie open your eyes," she said gently. When Rachel's chocolate orbs locked on her face she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Rachel replied, exhaling deeply. Her eyes never left Quinn's as the blonde positioned two fingers at the brunette's entrance. Rachel was so wet that the digits easily slipped in. Quinn encountered some resistance and she pushed past it as gently as she could. She saw Rachel's brow furrow and her face scrunched up in discomfort.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Quinn whispered, concerned.

Rachel was silent for a moment and then shook her head. "I'm fine. I can't believe you are inside of me. I love you so much, Quinnie."

"I love you too Rachel." Quinn slowly began to move her fingers. Rachel was so tight around her and she felt an ache between her legs. She straddled one of Rachel's legs and pushed her sex down on the smooth skin, grateful to relieve some of the pressure. Once she felt Rachel was used to the movement of her fingers, she pulled the digits out almost completely before pushing them back in, harder this time.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel moaned. "That feels so good!" Quinn quickly found a rhythm; going harder and faster with each thrust while she ground her sex into Rachel's leg, her clit rubbing perfectly against the diva's thigh. With every thrust of her fingers, Rachel cried out with a moan or an expletive. Hearing her girlfriend vocalize her unbridled pleasure was enough to make Quinn's body tremble with need. She bucked her hips frantically and pumped her fingers even faster, she wasn't far from the edge and she wanted Rachel to fall with her.

"Rachel baby, you're so tight. Thank you so much for letting me do this. I love you my beautiful angel."

"Oh Quinn." Rachel did not have a chance to reply with any sweet words of her own because at that moment the blonde's thumb pressed against her clit. Her body went rigid for a second and then it began to shake as she came undone. Watching Rachel orgasm was so incredible and Quinn felt herself tumble over that edge into pure bliss, groaning Rachel's name as she did so.

Lying cuddled up against one another a few minutes later, Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and asked, "Still think you need a nose job?"

"No. I suppose the bump gives it even more character."

"Good. Because to me you are perfect. You're so pretty. I never want you to change."


End file.
